No Love Lost
by StrangerFiction
Summary: Set during New Moon. Paul imprints on Bella. Jacob does not turn evil. Paul does not become a wimp. Bella is as unpredictable as ever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I went weeks without seeing Bella.

Sam's orders of course, apparently I was too unpredictable and dangerous to run the risk of being anywhere near an outsider, especially someone that evoked such intense emotions within me. As soon as I phased the whole pack knew every detail of mine and Bella's relationship and in turn I got a pretty good picture of what _was_ Bella's relationship with a particular Cullen. _Was. _As in he was gone, no longer in Forks, no longer with my girl. Though distance didn't really mean that much to Bella, it seemed this Edward fellow was with her all the time. I knew this from the beginning when I thought he was just another ass hole boyfriend that had left her, and I _did_ feel sorry that he left her, because obviously it caused her pain and I hoped that he wouldn't come back just so she could get over him. But now it was different; everything had changed and honestly I would do just about anything for that entire family to come back just so I could kill them for hurting Bella and for turning me into the freak of nature that I now am.

As much as I wanted to see her and tell her what I was and reassure her that my promise of never leaving or hurting her had not been broken the Alpha's orders had held strong and I was forced to ignore her and cut her completely out my my life. I knew this would be hurting Bella but my mouth was wired closed and I had eventually even convinced myself that it was for the best because I wasn't even sure if she would accept me for what I was.

It was a Saturday. I had been dreaming, and it had been good, when I was abruptly awoken by a voice that I would recognise anywhere. The voice did not sound pleased. It's owner was practically stomping down the short hallway on her way to my bedroom, ignoring all of my dad's warnings and threats to call Charlie.

_Bella Bella Bella._

My door was thrown open. "Jacob. Black. I know you're awake."

_No I'm not. _

I didn't move, my back faced the door. I was trying as hard as I could to look relaxed but my whole body was held tensed and my breaths were coming quicker than usual. She obviously noticed.

"Jake..." Her voice was more pleading this time. Seconds passed. "Look, I just came to find out what's going on. Billy told me you're sick but I have a feeling that that's a load of bullshit. Even if you are, you couldn't make one phone call?" Pleading to angry in all of two breaths.

_I'm asleep. I don't hear her almost yelling at me. A very very deep sleep._

_Shit!_

I tried my damned hardest to yawn and stretch like I had just woken up. I'm pretty sure she bought it. I turned my body to face her but I couldn't meet her eyes, she would definitely know then that she hadn't just woken me and that I most definitely was not sick and bed ridden. Hell, I was as fit as an Ox.

Bella threw me an annoyed glare that I didn't see. I felt it. "So you're just going to lay there? You can't even look at me. What did I do wrong Jake, just tell me how I can fix it... I'm sorry for what ever I've done."

_Angry, pleading, annoyed, helpful and sorry. She was probably burning up too. She's going to be a massive ball of fur by days end it seems._

Still not meeting her eyes I threw my legs off the side of the bed, put on my angry face for good measure, and sat up. It didn't matter if she hated me or she was lonely or whatever, it was for her own safety and well being and I had to get her out of here. It's not like I could tell her the secret, she would leave with more questions, but there was no way around it. Alpha's orders.

"Bella you have to leave, you can't come around here any more. _I don't want you_ to come here any more. Do you understand that, Bella?" I was glaring hole into the floor boards.

"No, Jake, just tell me what's going on. Is it that gang? Is it Sam? If it is we can do something about it, we'll get you away from them. Just tell me what's happening. I want my best friend back..." I could smell the salt that laced her tears. She sounded so desperate.

I risked a look at her face, I couldn't help it. Her eyes shone and tears were falling freely down her cheeks. She looked sad and...curious? Confused? Her eyes were wide and darting quickly to my shorn off hair then to my face that had aged years in a matter of day, next she took in my chest and upper body. I was buff, let's face it. Bella was taking me in and trying to draw a conclusion that would explain my suss behaviour and my new and improved appearance.

_Oh, just you wait 'till you see me stand up._

My eyes looked at her wet cheeks and then her lips which held a small pout, her forehead, eyebrows drawn together, her hair was wet and straggly and everywhere from the ever present rain. I looked at her eyes and she caught my gaze. I stared and I stared, trying to tell her sorry sorry sorry without giving anything else away because I had to be hard and I had to be stoic. It's for her own good.

_It's for your own good, sweetheart._

Bella's eyes gave everything away, all the hurt and confusion and rejection, all the things that I had caused.

It was a long while until I found my voice again " We can't be friends Bella, not any more, I've... changed and everything is different."

_Sorry sorry sorry._

Bella had opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a noise from the forest behind the house, it was heard loudly through my open window and I could tell that who ever it was, they were howling in anger. The noise sent a shiver down my body, the wolf inside reacting to it's call, I had to close my eyes and think hard about not phasing in my bedroom.

Once I had my body under control I shot a glance out the small window and saw my pack, apparently engaging in conversation with...Bella!

_You wake me up with your noisy arrival but I don't even notice you leave. Great senses, Black!_

I couldn't hear what they were saying clearly but I knew that their conversation was not going well, I could see the anger plastered on my pack mates faces; Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry. Bella was pointing an accusatory finger at Sam, she looked fearless as she then turned that finger to Paul which was a seriously bad idea. Paul was shaking and obviously shouting but I didn't catch what he was saying because I was already climbing out of my bedroom window. Paul was about to lose it.

And then my Bella, my sweet seemingly harmless Bella drew her arm back and putting all her weight and strength into it, she slapped Paul. He barely moved from the force of it but the vibrations in his body increased tenfold.

My mind went blank as I took a running jump off the back porch and phased in mid air. Paul had phased almost at the same moment that I did, Bella started running back to my house, fast as I've ever seen her go. She was yelling something but all I could focus on was Paul. Anger seeped through my bones, seeped through my body, emitting itself with an ear splitting growl. It was a warning to Paul to either get the fuck out of here or submit. He took no notice and our bodies collided, our teeth trying to get a hold of each other, going for the neck. I didn't actually want to kill him but the Wolf wanted to protect protect protect, so that's what it did, I was running on pure instinct.

I felt Sam phase as well but I couldn't pay attention to what he was trying to tell me. Hell, I couldn't hear anything from Paul or Sam, I had a one track mind.

_Protect protect protect._

We fell further in to the forest away from sight, I had already gotten a couple of chunks out of Paul, he must have been in pain but he didn't stop, he did not submit.

**Stop! Stop right now! **It was an Alpha order.

Paul instantly went limp were he stood, putting his head on his front paw and tilting his head to the side exposing his neck. But I couldn't stop. I felt the order running through me but I resisted it with everything I had. Sam was in front of my now and was trying to drag me away from Paul but he was not doing much good, we were a match in strength.

**Stop Jake! It's an order! **The order was directed only at me and this time I could not resist it. I kneeled down the same way Paul had, my senses coming back to me.

**Bella Bella Bella. Leech-lover... No! Not Leech-love. Jake. Fuck you Jake. God, I'm in pain, that brat has a nasty bite. Bella Bella Bella.**

_Paul... Bella... Not leech-love._

**What. The. Fuck. Paul. **I already knew what the fuck. It hit me like a fucking brick wall. Right in the face.

**Shit... Phase back both of you. **Another Alpha order. This must be a record.

I was up in his face as soon a I was human again. " You imprinted on Bella! My Bella!"

We were nose to nose and naked as the day we were born. Paul was bearing his teeth, anger and … guilt could clearly be seen on his face. His face that was now bloody.

_Serves you right, brother._

He didn't say a word, he wasn't even shaking. Abruptly he turned away from me and ran deeper into the forest, I was about to go after him but Sam had put his hand on my shoulder trying to hold me in place.

"Let him go, Jake. There's nothing you can do, he imprinted on Bella. She's his now."

The anger was white hot in my veins. "She's his? What the fuck Sam! She's not his, she's mine, she belongs to me. Understand!" I knew I sounded like a chauvinistic ass but I couldn't help it. And it was true. Bella belonged with me. No two ways about it.

_Mine._


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from Me – **I've decided that most of this story will be in Jake and Paul's point of view, I'll be sure to let you know when Paul takes over the reigns of the story. I'm not sure if I'll let Bella have a chapter or two yet so we'll see.

I don't want to give too much away, but Bella isn't just going to fall blindly into the arms of Paul in this story as I don't think that would be too much fun.

Next chapter is Paul's side of the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

Chapter 2

So it had been a week since I had last seen Bella. She didn't come here to La Push, I didn't visit her and I made damn well sure that Paul stayed away, even though it seemed he had absolutely no plans to go stalk her. Although just because he hadn't made a plan, it didn't mean he didn't think about it all the time. Seriously. The constant stream of Bella, stalk, not leech-lover, Bella, stalk, not leech-love that was playing in his head every time we were phased at the same time was... well, constant. I took the liberty upon myself to spend every moment that I was not at school or doing other necessary things to keep me alive and kicking well and truly as the wolf. I let my instinct take over most of the time because the wolf would know, it would _know_, if any danger were on it's way to my Bella. That danger being Paul of course.

Sam and the rest of the pack, excluding myself and Paul, had told her almost everything. She was an imprint after all, ironically they seemed to forget to mention that bit. Sam thought Paul should be the one to break the exciting news. Paul told him to insert foreign objects up his ass every time Sam tried to convince him. I volunteered to acquire such foreign objects for him.

Bella didn't have to know. Paul would resign himself to a life of misery and everything would go back to the way it was and we would be Bella and Jake and spend all our free time together in my garage or riding bikes, it didn't matter, as long as she was close. That was assuming she didn't have a problem with the whole werewolf thing. She hadn't made contact in a week.

I think she had a problem with the whole werewolf thing.

* * *

><p>It was eleven o'clock at night and it was Monday, I couldn't wait any more and I needed to know where she stood. Seeing as it was a school night I assumed that she would already be in bed and I had every intention to creep into her room and wake her up. But as I stood just below her window I heard her still shuffling around up there, obviously awake.<p>

_No need to creep her while she sleeps then._

I threw a couple of small rocks at her window trying to get her attention. Abruptly, the shuffling stopped. A whole minute later Bella pushed her nose against the window and peered down at me. I signalled for her to open it

"What are you doing here? Do you realise what time it is?" She whispered.

I motioned for her to step back, which she did, and hauled myself up and through her bedroom window by way of the conveniently placed tree in front of the house.

"Bells" I took in the sight of her, she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Why are you here, Jake?"

"I... wanted to see you, I haven't heard from you all week" I took a step towards her, she took a step back.

_She's scared. _

_Of me._

"A werewolf? Really? How could you keep this from me, I thought I had done something wrong, I though you didn't want to be friends any more. You should of told me!" She poked a finger into my chest accusingly. She was pissed.

"I couldn't. I wanted to but Alpha's orders and all... Besides, I'm not the only one keeping secrets, am in Bella?" I tried to conceal the anger in my voice, just the thought of those leeches made me want to break something.

She stayed silent, not meeting my gaze. " The Cullens. How could you hang around with those bloodsuckers? And Edward, that's just sick"

"It's not sick Jake, they're good people. Don't insult them like that. Who are you to talk anyway, it's not like you're exactly human!"

"Not exactly human, Bella. Do you know why that is, do you? Didn't Sam explain it to you" I knew Sam had told her why we had phased in the first place but I wanted her to say it, to acknowledge it.

"Yeah he did but Jake it's not their-"

"Not their fault! It's all their fault! They're unnatural Bella, they're not even _alive_ and if it weren't for them I wouldn't be what I am right now!" I tried to keep my voice down, but to no avail, she was actually defending them.

_Fuck, they're not even alive!_

"Don't... They didn't know this would happen and it doesn't matter if they're not alive they are still good-"

"People? Those things are not people, they are filthy bloodsuckers." I couldn't believe her, she was so blind. "I can't believe you're defending them! They left you, and you're defending them." I was beside myself.

_People. Hah!_

We stood staring at each other for a long time, she was crying and I was glaring. I didn't come here to argue with her and I certainly didn't want to make her cry but that's exactly what I did. I was hurting her. Again.

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her, she tried to fight me off at first but she eventually gave in and let me hold her. Her tears were falling onto my bare chest, I had my face buried in her hair and I whispered I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't cry.

There were sounds coming from down the hall, from Charlie's bedroom. My yelling had probably woke him up and I needed to leave.

"Charlie's awake so I have to go, okay. Please don't stay away, come down to the Rez, when ever you want."

She pulled away and her cheeks were red and splotchy. "Okay, okay, I'll call you. I'll come down."

I made my way to her opened window ready to jump down, I turned to her. "Is this okay? Am I okay?" I waved my fingers at myself, referring to my predicament.

"Yeah it's okay, of course it is."

I gave her the biggest smile I could muster and I left.

* * *

><p><em>Paul.<em>

Paul sitting on my front porch in the middle of the night. Paul with a big 'I'm so proud of myself' grin on his face. Paul with that look of amusement in his eyes.

_Paul_

We were brothers by way of the pack but not once had I really considered him a friend. Sure, I had his back, I would die for him if such a situation arose, but we didn't exactly make social calls. It was just the way we were. Brothers but not friends.

He stood up as I approached my house meeting me in the middle of the yard. The look of amusement left his face as he leaned into me, a little too close for comfort, and he sniffed me.

_Sniffed me! Why, Paul I didn't know you went that way._

He recoiled back as soon as he realised what he was doing, he looked embarrassed for a second before he had that annoying fucking grin on his face again. What was he so happy about?

"What?" I was tired and I had school in the morning, I didn't want to play any of his games.

"You went to see Bella." It wasn't a question. I probably had her sent all over me.

_Explains the sniffing._

_At least I hope so._

"Yes I went to see Bella. What's your point? Spit it out, I'm not in the mood." And I wasn't.

"I have good news for you. So you know I imprinted on Bella, yes? Well I'm not gonna go for it, so she's yours, do as you please, I don't want her. We would never go together anyway and I've seen her in your head before, she looks boring and uptight, not my kind of girl. So..." He stuck out his hand to me, as if we were sealing a deal.

I looked at him incredulously. "She's your imprint and you don't want her... Well that's fantastic news, what I've wanted to hear all along but seriously Paul, you wont be able to stay away. You can't break the imprint, just look at Sam and Emily."

"Sam's week, I can do this. Besides, isn't this what you want, me out of the picture so you can have her all to your self, do you want her to be with me? I don't get it."

I didn't get it either. I wasn't about to step back and just give her up but an imprint's an imprint. Paul wouldn't be able to resist. I guess I had fully prepared myself to fight a losing battle.

"I'm not giving her up and I'm going to fight until she tells me to stop... But she'll choose you." Fuck! She'll choose him. Paul. I didn't know why I do this to myself, it would be so much easier to if there were no vampires and no wolves and definitely no imprint.

I was going to lose her. It hit me like a ton of bricks.

I stood there staring at the ground thinking of what I had done to deserve this shit. I guess we could still be friends just like we are now...

I would always want more though.

Paul was speaking. "She hasn't been here in over a week and you know the only thing I have been thinking about is her, how desperately my wolf wants to go to her."

I scoffed. "I'm aware. Your point?"

"Well if the pull of the imprint is so strong then why hasn't she been down her. Why hasn't the imprint pulled her to me? She should be finding me pretty irresistible right now. It proves my point, the imprint isn't that strong, I can resist her for a while and the wolf will get over it. See?" At that moment he looked so proud of himself. I though he was an idiot.

_I think you're an idiot, Paul._

"Paul you're an idiot."

"So you're encouraging me to go to Bella? You don't know what you want so I'll make the decision for you, I'm rejecting the imprint. No two ways about it." He looked... _determined_.

I already had enough of this conversation, I couldn't control what was going to happen, if Paul wanted her he would have her and there really wasn't much I could do about that as much as I hated to admit that fact.

My bed was calling to me so I pretty much threw him out of my yard and tried to get some sleep.

I would take it day by day, as it comes.

_Fuck my life, man._


	3. Chapter 3

**Note from Me - ** So my version of Paul is probably not going to go down so well with some, but I predict that I'm going to have a lot of fun trying to figure him out. Just bare with me.

Thank you to the people who reviewed. It made me all warm and fuzzy inside!

Paul's POV

So I thought Jake was delusional.

One minute he wanted Bella for himself and most definitely wanted me to fuck off out of the picture. But the next he was going on about how I couldn't resist the imprint, it's too strong, blah blah blah...

The kid couldn't make up his mind, then again he was only 16, he wasn't supposed to know what the hell he wanted. His puppy love was pretty gag worthy. Everyone else in the pack seemed to agree. We all thought that he would eventually get over her and move on to the next boring girl, though we didn't ever let him know that. He thought it was love, like, true love.

Like I said, gag worthy.

* * *

><p><p>

I got home about ten minutes after Jake so kindly told me to piss off. It was late but I couldn't even think about sleep right now, my mind was reeling from my conversation what the kid and I wondered how in the hell I was was going to ignore the imprint. It was there with me every second of the day, always in the front of my mind, the only thing I could focus on, everything else was just automated.

I honestly didn't want the imprint. The whole 'soul mates' and 'forever' thing scared the shit out of me. Commitment wasn't something that I was too good at and I wasn't going to make some poor girl's life miserable because her 'soul mate' sucked at relationships. My wolf would be perfectly content to be with her, but Paul – the man, would be bored as soon as it started, itching for my freedom.

The freedom to do what ever I wanted, when I wanted. Do who I wanted, when I wanted, more specifically.

Hi my name is Paul Lahote and I'm a sex fiend.

_Don't you mean sex addict, Paul?_

_No! Sex fiend._

So another point in the case of not accepting Bella as my imprint. She seems like such a vanilla girl, she would never be able to accept my strange past-times. And believe me, they were strange. My pack would never look at me the same again if they knew about some of the things I've done, the things that I _needed_ to do. 'Need' being the key word here. I mean I would have sex with a freaking chair if I was desperate enough.

It's two in the morning and I'm sitting here thinking about having sex with the furniture.

_Could you be any more of a loser?_

"I'm pretty sure I could." I answered my own question. A whole week and no fun tends to seriously fuck up my head.

I had to be at work in four hours but I couldn't sleep, so I sat in my chair, in the kitchen, in the dark, and thought about Bella for _hours_.

_Yep, loser..._

I was late afternoon and work was slow. I was bored out of my mind and was continuously rearranging shelves just to pass the time. For the one and only hardware store in La Push we really didn't get much business. I spent most of my time standing around scratching my ass and also shamelessly flirting with Therese.

Therese was a fairly hot 30 year old single mum, and the only female employee in the store that I hadn't had. She was my supervisor and the fact that he hadn't fired me yet for my completely inappropriate behaviour told me that she like it. She sometimes flirted back with me but other times she went and got all motherly on me and told me that I needed a real girlfriend, a real job, better friends. I hated when she got like that, but I still had the hots for her. She was only 11 years older than me and she was single so I couldn't understand why she didn't give in.

I concisely pushed Bella from the front of my mind, but I knew I wouldn't be able do it for long, it was just too painful. I looked for a distraction.

She was standing by the check out looking as bored as I felt, she smiled as I walked up to her.

"So we're closing soon, do you want a ride home?"

"No thank, Paul. I've got my bike, I'll be fine." That was always her answer. I asked everyday I was there.

"I could put your bike in the back of my truck. It's cold out and the trucks warm... I'm warm." I put my hand on her arm to prove my point. It actually was cold outside.

She thought hard for a second. "Okay but just this once and only because it looks like it's about to rain. Understand?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's close up and get out of her." I smirked. I would finally have her.

The short drive to her house was quiet and the rain was coming down hard. I pulled up in front of her house and shut the engine off. My hand crept to her covered thigh, giving it a hard squeeze. Therese was wearing a conservative knee length skirt that I could easily slide my hand under if she would just allow me...

I tried anyway. My hand reaching mid thigh before she grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"We've talked about this already. We can't do this." She made no attempt to move my hand.

"Why not? I'm single, you're single. I know you're attracted to me." Her heart was racing, I could hear it.

My hand slid further up her thigh and I leaned over placing my lips to her neck, she let out a soft breathy moan.

_I had this._

I was sitting right next to her now on the bench seat. Therese ran her hand up my denim cover thighs until they reached my crotch and grasped me through my clothes. The familiar waves of desire shot through my body. Then it was gone.

I shot up instantly and pulled my hands away from her. A heavy feeling settled into my chest and the pit of my stomach.

"What's wrong? You're not..." She pointed to my lap. I was completely limp. Completely.

"Ahh... Sorry I don't know what's wrong with me." This was humiliating. "I'll just get your bike for you, I should go... Sorry."

I got her bike out from the back of my truck and set it near her front door. We looked at each other awkwardly.

"So I'll see you on Thursday, I guess." She gave me a half smile.

"Yeah okay, sure. Bye."

I quickly made my escape. As soon as I was home I discarded my clothes and ran straight for the forest, phasing on the fly.

The heavy feeling in my torso was still there and all I could think about was Bella Bella Bella. It was guilt, the feeling was guilt and it made me angry. Impotent as well, apparently.

The house was awash with Bella's scent so I knew she was home, plus her old beat up truck was sitting in the driveway. Charlie's cruiser was no where in sight thankfully.

In a fit of anger I had ran to her house to give her a piece of my mind for this shitty situation that she put me in, but as she opened the door to me after what felt like minutes of constant knocking, all I could do was stare. The guilt washed over me ten fold as if I had betrayed her and I had this ridiculous urge to make it up to her.

"Paul. What what do I owe the pleasure?" Her voice was ice and the shards cut me to the bone.

Paul – the man – the rational side of me told me to leave. But Mr. Wolf wasn't having any of it, aggressive fucker that he is, I could barely control him.

_Grovel. Grovel so she'll take you in. Then we can have her._

I pushed the voice back and schooled my face into a stoic mask. "Just patrolling. Making sure everything is fine and dandy."

"Well everything is 'fine and dandy' so... bye." The front door was almost closed when I put my hand up to stop it abruptly.

Bella jumped up in surprise. I could smell her fear though she tried not to show it.

She stood stock still as I opened the door fully. I tried not to step into the house, I tried not to lean down close to her neck and it tried not to inhale that infuriating and intoxicating scent, made so much more potent with her fear. I tried and I failed and it heightened her fear and increased her heart rate and her breathing and my skin was touch hers now and my wolf was humming in satisfaction.

Humming in almost complete satisfaction until she dropped into a crumpled heap on the floor. Out cold. Paul came snapping back and Paul was shocked.

_And Paul was now referring to himself in the third person._

I smelt him before I heard him. "What the hell Paul!"

Jacob.

(My Nemesis)


End file.
